1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle and more specifically relates to a hybrid vehicle that is configured such that charging of a battery and refueling of a fuel tank are carried out.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as this type of hybrid vehicle, there has been proposed one in which at least one of the output of an electric motor and the output of an internal combustion engine is limited when the change in parameter that depends on the quantity of fuel use by the internal combustion engine after external charging of a battery has reached a predetermined value (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-19114 (JP 8-19114 A)). With this hybrid vehicle, a driver is urged to carry out external charging of the battery by the limitation of at least one of the output of the electric motor and the output of the internal combustion engine when the change in parameter has reached the predetermined value, thereby facilitating the travel of the vehicle not relying on the internal combustion engine. Consequently, the effect of suppressing air pollution, which is the primary purpose of an electric vehicle, can be sufficiently obtained while leaving a margin such that the vehicle can travel by the internal combustion engine in an emergency.
With the hybrid vehicle described above, however, only by limiting at least one of the output of the electric motor and the output of the internal combustion engine, there are those instances where the effect of urging the use of external charging is insufficient. For example, for a driver who always drives the vehicle to travel with relatively low power, the output limitation of the electric motor or the internal combustion engine has no meaning at all.